


Dinner and Halloween

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, F/F, Partial Nudity, vampire matilda
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Aquele era apenas mais um dos dias em que Matilda ficava encarregada do jantar.
Relationships: Matilda/Tamara (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 1





	Dinner and Halloween

Nas ruas a iluminação vinha dos postes de luzes intercalados dos dois lados, que Matilda tinha a impressão que estavam um pouco mais fracos que o habitual. As nuvens cobriam todo o céu, o ar estava estático e o local podia ser até sombrio em alguma outra realidade, mas todas aquelas crianças fantasiadas por aí, indo pedir doce de casa em casa definitivamente não ofereciam a atmosfera ideal.

Mesmo com a quebra do clima, continuava sendo um dos seus feriados humanos favoritos. Certas vezes, algumas crianças realmente faziam boas fantasias e era bonitinho de se olhar. Aquele ano, no entanto, não iria ficar em casa entregando doces, seria perigoso.

Ao invés disso Matilda se afastou daquela rua residencial e cortou por algumas ruelas para a parte pobre e perigosa da cidade. A atmosfera subitamente mudou para algo mais sombrio e havia algum tipo de energia ruim dos prédios baixos dos dois lados da rua, o que lhe agradava mais. Não era a primeira vez que aparecia por ali, aquele era um dos locais que gostava de vir caçar, pois ninguém fazia muito caso de uma morte ou desaparecimento das pessoas da escória da sociedade que gastavam muito dinheiro com álcool, drogas ilícitas ou com os dois.

Escondeu-se no capuz negro, e sempre que via um beco escuro demais, longe de olhares curiosos, os seus olhos ficavam vermelhos por um instante. Visão noturna. Depois de pouco tempo procurando — nunca precisava de muito tempo quando era naquele bairro — algum desavisado, inconsciente, entrou na escuridão do beco entre dois prédios sorrindo.

O rapaz estava desmaiado perto da lata de lixo, roncando, com uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica na mão, segurando-a durante o sono. Matilda aproximou-se e agachou perto dele segurando o rosto fino com a mão. Ele não era muito magro e a julgar pelas roupas, não estava na rua há muito tempo, ou seja, suas vestes não estavam sujas.

Mesmo que estivesse num lugar sujo e podre, poderia sim ter alguns critérios na hora de escolher o jantar.

Ele resmungou ainda dormindo e Matilda levantou-o com uma força que seu biótipo magro não parecia ter. Com os olhos ainda vermelhos, cobriu-o e a si com a longa capa negra e a única coisa que ficou para trás foi a garrafa vazia, que quebrou-se em dezenas de cacos no concreto frio.

(…)

Tom acordou rodeado por uma escuridão ainda mais sombria do que o beco. Não via nem mesmo um palmo à sua frente e por causa do álcool não raciocinou muito bem no primeiro instante. Será que Edd tinha lhe achado e lhe levado de volta para casa? Não, não parecia estar na sua cama, o chão era duro demais. Apoiou os antebraços para levantar parte do corpo e sentiu a forte dor de cabeça causada pela vodka vagabunda que tinha dinheiro para comprar.

Estava silencioso demais, a textura no chão era de madeira e o cheiro que sentiu foi de terra, grama. Começou a ficar realmente preocupado e quando tentou se levantar sentiu passos que não eram os seus e tão pesados que fizeram o chão tremer. Com a súbita percepção de que não estava sozinho, de que havia algo maior não muito longe, fez Tom se levantar mais com pressa e se afastar do que quer que fosse que estivesse a espreita.

— Quem ‘tá aí!? — Ousou falar alto, tentando reprimir aquele medo que estava tomando suas entranhas de dentro para fora. Mas isso piorou a situação, pois de repente sentiu a respiração de um bicho muito maior, que conseguia fazer o seu cabelo voar.

Foi quando a lâmpada incandescente subitamente voltou a vida que Tom pode ver exatamente com o que estava lidando. Quase mijou nas calças. Era uma criatura de escamas negras e brilhantes que, apoiada nas quatro patas com aquelas garras escuras afiadas, tinha pelo menos dois metros e meio de altura e os chifres roxos deixavam com a impressão de ser ainda maior. Ela tinha um olho negro no meio do rosto quadrado e aqueles dentes tão grossos quanto afiados não lembravam nada humano, na verdade mal lembravam qualquer animal da natureza.

Olhando aquela fera estática, apenas com sua cauda negra batendo levemente no chão, Tom não conseguiu prestar atenção em mais nada dentro daquele celeiro.

Chegou a tentar se afastar, correr para longe, quando a criatura se aproximou com uma velocidade quase sobrenatural, e gritou, tentando se soltar e assim ela pegou o seu corpo com uma pata só. As garras negras rodearam todo o seu tronco e a sua cintura. Daquela distância sentiu a respiração do monstro, o hálito úmido fedia a coisa morta e sangue. A fera rosnou e lhe cheirou, com os dentes perto demais e, enquanto Tom lutava sem sucesso pela sobrevivência e integridade física, sentiu que realmente tinha urinado.

O monstro pareceu não se importar e o jogou no chão como se fosse um tipo de brinquedo, com tanta força que o rapaz sentiu alguma coisa dentro de seu corpo quebrar. O ar faltou nos pulmões e a dor foi excruciante. Tentou mexer os braços, se arrastar miseravelmente para longe, porque a dor que sentia não era tão importante quanto manter-se longe dos dentes.

Tom mal conseguiu gritar quando a fera fechou a mandíbula ao redor da sua barriga.

(…)

Quando Matilda empurrou a porta do celeiro para dentro, viu Tamara ajoelhada perto do corpo e sentiu o cheiro de sangue pairando no ar.

A estrutura física dela voltava ao normal lentamente, com estalos de ossos mudando de lugar, as escamas sumindo para dentro da pele arroxeada, um tipo de vapor quente saindo do corpo e o tamanho diminuindo aos poucos, enquanto as mãos, ainda grandes demais junto das garras, agarravam a carne do infeliz rapaz enfiando pedaços enormes na boca, que não estava com o aspecto totalmente humano. A transformação dela da cintura para baixo sequer havia começado, as pernas ainda possuíam aquele aspecto de animal, dobradas e cheia das escamas.

As orelhas de monstro, longas e ainda com as escamas de aparência macia e levemente roxas, se moveram de um jeito que lembrou um felino no momento que Matilda caminhou para mais perto da cena sangrenta. Então Tamara virou o rosto e rosnou mostrando os dentes, com o instinto animalesco de proteger o alimento, por isso a vampira quase sentiu-se ofendida:

— Tammy, é assim que você agradece por eu ter trazido o jantar?

Tamara resmungou, ainda sem conseguir realmente falar, por estar na forma de um meio monstro, e voltou a atacar a carne e os órgãos internos espalhados na madeira.

Ela continuava exatamente a mesma que Matilda havia conhecido há uns trezentos anos, atacava a carne com a mesma ferocidade que destruiu aquela vila no interior da Inglaterra. Foi uma cena interessante de se assistir, no mínimo, e a vampira ainda conseguiu algumas refeições fáceis. Não muito tempo depois, quando as duas estavam com uma relação mais pacífica, descobriu que que aquilo em que Tamara se transformava era como uma maldição, que a tornava menos humana com o passar do tempo e o jeito de voltar ao normal era consumindo carne humana.

Infelizmente os olhos sempre continuavam os mesmos, negros como a noite, e isso era como a marca da maldição, mas Matilda achava-os particularmente bonitos.

Escutou ossos quebrando e viu a mulher mastigando-os comos os humanos mastigavam nozes, até que a mandíbula tornou-se humana demais e Tamara teve que cuspir os pequenos pedaços esbranquiçados. Ela levantou-se do chão ainda apoiada nas duas patas traseiras, mas não mais tão dobradas quanto de um animal, e se aproximou de Matilda, que ainda era consideravelmente mais baixa do que aquela forma híbrida.

Conseguia ver o formato dos seios naquele estágio, mesmo que a pele ainda estivesse roxa, tão escura que sem uma luz apropriada ficaria preto.

Esticou os braços para suas mãos alcançarem os ombros, que estavam com a cor habitual da pele dela, apoiou-se ali para tirar os pés do chão. As mãos de Tamara logo estavam em sua cintura e simplesmente não se preocupou se o sangue poderia sujar alguma coisa, mas inclinou o rosto para frente para provar do vermelho que ainda estava no queixo. A cauda dela bateu no chão algumas vezes de um jeito animado.

— Bem, eu acho que não foi o suficiente. — Mesmo que agora conseguisse falar, a voz ainda não estava totalmente normal.

— Eu gostei — Matilda sorriu. — você fica sexy assim.


End file.
